


Love Scenario

by warmmeatbun



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bathing scene, Drama & Romance, F/F, Happy Birthday Hazawa Tsugumi, a bit of teen angst, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmmeatbun/pseuds/warmmeatbun
Summary: This time is a one-shot to celebrate Tsugumi's birthday since it's January 7th! Happy birthday Tsugumi!
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Love Scenario

**Author's Note:**

> This time is a one-shot to celebrate Tsugumi's birthday since it's January 7th! Happy birthday Tsugumi!

The freezing air starts to hurt her nose and her finger tips. Sayo fixed her guitar case on her back and increase her walking speed. She really needs her sunshine to cuddle and warm her up. Roselia’s practice went as usual with random bantering between Ako and Rinko, strict Yukina, and everyone’s mother, Lisa. After their major debut, Roselia had rose quickly in the industry. It’s still their fourth year but the talk about international shows are already in progress. Even now, Sayo is wearing a simple disguise to hid her identity and make sure that she could walking in the crowds without garnering any attention. Sayo takes her phone and send a short LINE message,

(My practice is done, I will be arrived in 30 minutes)

After a short while, a “read” mark can be seen following by a cute “okay” puppy sticker. Sayo chuckles and lock her phone and then put it back into her coat pocket. Five years ago, she asked Tsugumi to live with her. It’s a big decision and a gamble considering Tsugumi just became a second-year college student and Roselia still struggles for their major debut deal. The first two year is a hard period when they need to adjust to their new lifestyle. Aside of that, Sayo needs the support most and Tsugumi had to do everything she could to help Sayo. They had a fight a few times that almost make their relationship crumbles, but in the end, they are still together.

Sayo sighs and looking at the skies that slowly turned darker. Sayo realized Tsugumi is the one in their relationship that always back down and kills her ego whenever they had an argument. Sayo must acknowledge that she is a single-minded person with a strong ego and Tsugumi understand that traits of hers very well. One time she asked Tsugumi why is she still longing for Sayo even though she needs to relent a lot, it ended up with Tsugumi’s cry, mixed with a lot of anger. Since then Sayo never bring it up again. It’s clear that Tsugumi’s feeling is strong enough to make this relationship lasts and work properly.

_What can I do for her?_

The question has been on her mind these days. Tsugumi isn’t really interested in something materialistic. Sayo once bought her a very expensive bag from a well-known international brand that cost five months’ worth salary of a normal office worker, it ended with a long lecture about not spending money for something too grand even though Sayo made a lot of money. But Sayo still remember how cute her smile when she said thank you after the long lecture because Tsugumi knows that Sayo spent that money for her sake.

Sayo sighs once again when her phone buzz suddenly. She picks her phone again and looking at the screen that shows a call from Himari.

“Hikawa Sayo speaking”

_“Oh Sayo-san! Glad you pick up! Is now a good time?”_

“Yes, of course”

_“Well, it’s about Tsugu’s birthday, can we borrow her this year? It’s been a while since the last time we met. Of course, it’s okay if you already planned something”_

“...Birthday”

_“Sayo-san?”_

“Uehara-san”

_“Yes?”_

“What day is today?”

_“January 4 th, why?”_

Sayo cursed herself. Just a few minutes ago she desperately thought about what kind of thing that could make Tsugumi happy but she herself forgot that Tsugumi’s birthday is in three days.

_Sayo-san? Are you still there?”_

“…Yes”

_“Could it be you forgot that Tsugu’s birthday is in three days?”_

“…”

_“Geez I’m joking! It’s you after all! You love her too much sometimes it scares the rest of Afterglow you know!”_

“…”

_“…No way. You really forgot?!”_

If Sayo made categories about her friends and acquaintances, she would mainly put them into three categories. People that she respects, people that she’s bad with, and lastly, people that she fears. Himari somehow fell into the third category because first of all, she’s Tsugumi’s best friend that get relied on a lot by Tsugumi. Sayo needs to keep her reputation in front of her to make sure that her relationship with Tsugumi gone smoothly. Second, the way she loves Tsugumi so much that she might send Tomoe to beat her up whenever Himari deemed it necessary for Tsugumi’s sake. Lastly, Himari knows Tsugumi well, maybe better than Sayo. Afterglow has a close bond, but the relationship especially between Tsugumi and Himari sometimes make Sayo colored in envy because even though she’s the one Tsugumi loved, there are few things that she couldn’t understand but Himari could.

Sayo arrived in front of her apartment building when Himari done with her long sermon about cherishing a relationship and make Tsugumi happy. Sayo mainly agreed with everything Himari said and she also the only one to blame for this. The call ended with a one-sided agreement that Afterglow will hogs Tsugumi for day on her birthday and Sayo can’t object because she knows that she hasn’t prepare anything while Afterglow is ready to throw Tsugumi’s party anytime now.

This somehow reminds her with her first Tsugumi’s birthday party. She remembers it just like yesterday when she’s still in second year high school, Ako suddenly asked her to come to Hazawa Café after Roselia practice session. She hadn’t going out with Tsugumi back then, so she reluctantly followed Ako. When she arrived, the store already decorated well and she saw Afterglow busy preparing the cake and confetti. Sayo was dumbfounded when Tomoe suddenly come in front of her and tell Sayo to speak her part when they throw the party(1). Sayo is confused but in the end, she went along with the whole farce.

“I’m home”

“Welcome back!”

Tsugumi walks from the kitchen and give Sayo a soft peck in the lips. It’s the usual exchange but somehow Sayo feel guilty for receiving this much from Tsugumi.

“What’s wrong?”

People said that Sayo has a stoic face and hardly shows her feeling, but that statement sounds like a joke when Tsugumi can understand her well maybe even better than herself.

“No, it’s nothing. I just got a call from Uehara-san”

“Oh, she called you herself? I want to ask Sayo-san about that actually”

“Yes, I said it’s okay. It’s been a while since Tsugumi-san met with the rest of Afterglow, right?”

“Really? Thank you, Sayo-san!”

Tsugumi throws Sayo a hug while laughing happily. Sayo slowly put her arms around Tsugumi’s back and kiss her on the forehead. Under a normal circumstance, Sayo will feel jealousy towards Afterglow, but this time she mostly feels useless rather than the usual jealousy. Sayo tightens her hug.

* * *

“Sayo-san, I’m off!”

“Yes, have fun and don’t forget to call me when you are done. I’ll pick you up”

“You don’t have to, you know?”

“That’s the least I can do, you don’t want to?”

Tsugumi giggles and tiptoeing to reach Sayo to give her a simple kiss on the cheek, “Okay then, I will”

Sayo smiles and hug Tsugumi, she kissed her on the lips and lick them lightly before backing away from Tsugumi.

“Sayo-san!”

Looking at the reddened Tsugumi, Sayo feels satisfied by her mischief. Sayo once again put her lips on Tsugumi’s right cheek lightly and see her off. When Sayo looks at the apartment’s first floor lobby, she can see Tomoe’s car waiting for Tsugumi. Sayo didn’t budge until Tomoe’s car disappear from her sight. She still uncertain about what to do today after Tsugumi is home, but one thing she’s sure about is how much she actually just wanted to spend a day with Tsugumi and kissing those sweet tasted lips.

Sayo brews her coffee after finishing the laundry. It’s rare for her to do any household chores due to the busy schedule. Today is her day off because her agency knows how much their guitarist love her significant other without knowing that the said guitarist is forgot about the birthday. While waiting for her coffee, she spaced out and still thinking about what should she do for Tsugumi. She was in a daze until the coffee-maker is beeping. After she properly put her coffee into a cup, she’s going back to the sofa and spacing out again. She tried to recall her conversation with Lisa yesterday.

* * *

“Sayo? Is that true?” Lisa almost drop her bottle after hearing that Sayo forgot Tsugumi’s birthday. Lisa remembers clearly how persistent Sayo when she asked her manager for a week off to have a Europe trip with Tsugumi as her birthday present despite the tight schedule. Or even two years ago when Sayo almost called Japan’s famous traditional Bladesmith to forge a simple kitchen knife because Tsugumi usual knife is no longer usable.

“I’m feeling ashamed”

Lisa slowly placed her bottle on top of the table and sit in front of Sayo, “Do you have something on your mind?”

Sayo nods slowly while fiddling with her fingers. She took a short breath and started to open her mouth.

“Being with Tsugumi-san always put me at ease”

Lisa nods slowly, she might be one of the people that knows that very well. Looking at Sayo’s changes always amazed her no matter how she putted it.

“But that’s why I’m starting to think that is normal, you might say that it’s taken for granted. Tsugumi-san always there, whenever I need her she will always there to encourage me. There are numerous times when I feel like I’m not good enough and I want to just give up. In the end she will remind me again about my dreams and how important ‘ _my sound_ ’ is for me.”

Lisa smiled and slowly pat Sayo’s back. Lisa knows that story was when Roselia, mainly Sayo and Yukina, got into a huge argument. It was the period when they just had a major debut. Sayo almost quit from Roselia that time, even Lisa almost give up. But in the end after a week Sayo and Yukina shows up together in their regular practice session. When Lisa asked what happened, Yukina just said a sentence, “Black coffee is bad, but I know why Sayo likes it very much”. What she said doesn’t make any sense, but Lisa knows Tsugumi must did something. The rest of practice went like usual that day.

“But I’m not enough”

Sayo continued her talk and her fingers stop. She raised her head and looking straight at Lisa’s eyes.

“I know that, Tsugumi-san, she has her own dream”

Sayo stares at Lisa’s eyes but Lisa knows that she’s looking at something else inside her own head.

“Me and Tsugumi-san, we will have a coffee in our plain holiday. Both of us prefer indoor anyway so it’s good and all. When we talked, sometimes we will tell how our days went when we weren’t together, what we saw, what made us happy or sad, those kind of things”

Sayo smiled softly reminiscing their time together, “And we also talked about our dreams”. Sayo went silent for a while and licked her lips while putting on a complicated expression.

“Tsugumi-san never told anyone other than me and her parents, maybe not even Afterglow, but on her third year, she got offered a one-year overseas scholarship”

Lisa widened her eyes in shock, it’s really her first-time hearing this.

“She went for culinary arts, so she got an invitation from culinary college overseas. I researched a bit back then and it was relatively a famous one for their pastry and dessert program”

Looking at Sayo whose back in trance, Lisa think for a bit and she’s starting to get where is this conversation is headed.

“Could it be, that one time when you were in a great argument with Tsugumi, it was about this?”

Lisa can’t forget about the year when Roselia signed contract with major label, Sayo had a great fight with Tsugumi. It was hard for Roselia to saw Sayo become loss-spirited considering the relationship between two of them is on the stable side all these years. None of them told anyone about their problem, not even Afterglow. They were in the brink of break up when one day suddenly everything back to normal. Sayo went to practice and bow her head to the rest of Roselia because her personal problem was hindering the band.

Sayo nods slowly, “Yes. In the end she let go the opportunity because of me. The years I spent together with her really give me a bliss on the point that I no longer can imagine the life without her. How pathetic.”

Looking at the dejected Sayo, Lisa tries to find the correct to thing to say, but she also doesn’t really want to budge into their relationship. She wants to be a good friend but on the other hand, poking her nose into other’s relationship is not really a good thing to do. After a short internal struggle, Lisa decided to become the former and refraining from over think. But even though she wanted to help Sayo, in the end Lisa can’t say anything better than consolation words. Lisa feels unsatisfied by what she offered, so she’s desperately racking her brain and decided to gamble on this one.

“Sayo, you said that you feel guilty, but that was four years ago. You need to move on from that time”

“I want to, I really intended to do that, Imai-san. But I don’t know how!”

“Just talk with Tsugumi. She deserves to know this”

“And let her know how pathetic I am? I don’t want her getting tired of me. She’s just too good for me and she deserved someone much better than me”

“Sayo that’s-“

“I know! She won’t do that, I know. She done so much for me and I’m being insecure by myself, afraid of her change of heart. It really deepened my hatred to myself”

Sayo felt a lump in her throat, she’s doing her best to keep tears falling from her dark-lime green eyes. She’s so busy with her self-loath that she forgot her beloved girlfriend’s birthday, it’s ludicrous.

“Sayo, you really ought to talk to her. She really deserves to know this and I assure you that Tsugumi will accept whatever you say. I know you trust her, you are just afraid”

Sayo didn’t reply, she blankly stares at the cup before her and move her finger around the cup. That day, Sayo didn’t reply Lisa for the rest of the day.

* * *

“How’s your day?”

Sayo gently lays Tsugumi on the passenger seat. Tsugumi giggles while playfully hugs Sayo while mumbling it’s very fun. Sayo laughs and slowly release Tsugumi’s grip from her neck.

“Let’s go home first, okay? It’s rare for Tsugumi-san to getting this drunk”

“Sayo-saaan” Tsugumi clenches Sayo’s shirt strongly and didn’t show any sign of letting go. Sayo wanted to hugs her tightly but she afraid her reasoning won’t hold any longer, so she hurriedly released herself from Tsugumi’s grip, close the door and go back to the driver seat. Tsugumi’s soft breath can be heard when she fell asleep. It’s rare for Tsugumi to get this this drunk, but maybe since this is her birthday and Afterglow has assembled after a long time, she became carefree. Tsugumi isn’t really weak with alcohol after all, so to getting this drunk, she must’ve drank a lot.

“Tsugumi-san, let’s change your clothes before you fell asleep”

Sayo never told her, but actually she likes it when she takes care of Tsugumi. Usually, she’s the one being taken care of after all. Tsugumi lazily raise her arms and calling Sayo’s name. Tempted by the cuteness, Sayo lowers her head and fell into Tsugumi’s hug. Tsugumi kissed Sayo’s lips lightly and push Sayo so that Tsugumi can look into her eyes.

“Sayo-san”

“Yes?”

“You have something on your mind, don’t you?”

Sayo didn’t respond, she slowly raises her hand to cupped Tsugumi’s cheek and slowly leans her head. Tsugumi lets Sayo kissed her lips and didn’t put any resistance. She opens her lips slightly and Sayo didn’t waste her time when she shoves her tongue in and assaulted Tsugumi’s mouth. Sayo can feel the bitter taste of _sake_ from her. Sayo enjoyed the kiss for a while until Tsugumi lightly squirms in her arms. She pulled her lips and let Tsugumi take a breath of fresh air. Tsugumi desperately gasping and Sayo can see a glimpse of anger inside her adorable honey-colored eyes.

“Sayo-san”

“I’m sorry”

Sayo moves from Tsugumi’s top and sitting while also helping Tsugumi to gets up. Tsugumi stares at Sayo with her wide eyes, seems very different from her intoxicated state from before.

“Am I not reliable enough for you?”

Asks Tsugumi with a small voice, audible enough to reach Sayo’s ears. Sayo quickly grabs Tsugumi’s shoulder and shouted, “That’s not it!”

Tsugumi gets a bit startled, judged Sayo from Tsugumi’s shaken shoulders. Sayo whispers an apologetic word and remove her hand from Tsugumi. Tsugumi slowly leans her forehead making a ‘thump’ sound on Sayo’s chest and grabs her clothes not too tight but strong enough to tell Sayo that she’s a little angry. Sayo raises her hand intending to put it on Tsugumi’s waist, but after a short doubt, she decided to not doing it and pull back her hands.

None of them say anything, both of them can only hear their breath and each other’s heartbeat.

“I’m afraid”

Sayo knows that she hits the dead-end. She doesn’t want to drag this longer and displeasing Tsugumi on her birthday. Sayo mustered her courage to let the short word come out from her mouth. Her throat feels like burning when she forcefully uttered that word. Tsugumi pulled her head and looking straight at Sayo’s eyes, gesturing that she needs more explanation of what she said. Sayo took a deep breath and slowly opened her mouth.

“I don’t think I gave you enough, or do enough for our relationship and I thought that…”

Tsugumi tilted her head as a cue to let Sayo carry on with her word. This will make her mad, is what Sayo thought but she already let the cat out of the bag and she’s no longer able to back down.

“You might deserve someone better than me”

Sayo desperately holding back her tears when Tsugumi didn’t say anything after a little while. Numerous possible scenarios are running through Sayo’s head but the one she feared the most is the moment when Tsugumi decided that Sayo is right and leave her alone, meet another person who can treasure her much more than Sayo could. The tickling clocks starting to sounds like a hellish instrument in her ears and she decided to peeking at Tsugumi, at least to make sure that she’s still there.

When she peeks from the corner of her eyes, she saw Tsugumi staring hard at Sayo, looks unamused. Sayo startled when she’s looking at the unexpected reaction and quickly straighten her back while focusing her gaze toward Tsugumi’s direction. Looking at flustered Sayo, Tsugumi chuckled and stretch her hand and placing them on Sayo’s cheek.

Sayo feels glad when at least Tsugumi doesn’t look _extremely mad_ or _want to leave her behind_. When she almost sighs a breath of relief, a sudden strong force is pulling both of her cheeks into opposite direction. Tsugumi pinches her cheek forcefully with a _kind smile_ still plastered on her face. The pain is still bearable, but the feeling of being intimidated and pressed by a woman 5 cm shorter than her is on another level that she wants to cry.

“Sayo-san! You understand why I’m angry, right?”

Tsugumi weakened her grip but won’t completely release Sayo’s cheek. Sayo slowly nods because she knows she will sound ridiculous if she speaks. Even now, she convinced that Hina will roaring with laughter if she saw the whole thing. Sayo waits until Tsugumi release her hand, but even after waiting for a while, her hand won’t budge off. Finally, Sayo understand that the person in front of her doesn’t have even a shred of willingness to let her off that easily this time.

“I’m horry, Hyugumi-shan”

Sayo slowly tried to speak and apologize, she really sounds ridiculous though. Tsugumi giggles and pull her hands from Sayo’s cheek. She smiled happily towards Sayo and stand up from the bed.

“I think I need to take a bath”

Hearing the sudden change of subject, Sayo tilts her head looking a bit confused, “Okay…?”

Tsugumi stares at Sayo and groans lightly, “I think I’m still bit tipsy, it’s dangerous so you will accompany me Sayo-san”

Sayo slightly nods, she does think that Tsugumi is still a bit drunk when she considered her unusually high temperature, “Yes you are right, I will accompany—wait, what?”

What Tsugumi said just registered in Sayo’s head when Tsugumi already pull her hand towards the bathroom. Sayo is still speechless and bewildered but choose to take off her own clothes and follows Tsugumi into the bathroom. Tsugumi sits on the small bathroom stool and give Sayo a sponge bath, “Wash my back, please”

Sayo looks dumbfounded and received the sponge from Tsugumi’s hand. She slowly scrubs Tsugumi’s back. They had done this a lot before, but considering the situation they just had, Sayo can’t help but getting perplexed since earlier.

“It’s done”

Sayo completed her task and rinse the soap from Tsugumi’s body with shower. Tsugumi looks satisfied and stand up from her stool. Usually, they will exchange place, but this time Tsugumi doesn’t bother to wash Sayo’s back and went straight to the bathtub. Sayo realized that this time she must do it by herself. It is what she deserved but she can’t help but feel dejected. After washing her body, Sayo can feel a gaze fell on her, it was Tsugumi that rest her head on the edge of the bathtub observing Sayo since earlier.

“Tsugumi-san?” Sayo at least try to call her name. Tsugumi still staring at her and then move her body, “You come in too, Sayo-san”. Sayo gulps and then steps into the bathtub and placed herself behind Tsugumi. After she sit properly, Tsugumi rest her back on Sayo’s chest. Her head fit perfectly below Sayo’s chin. Normally, Sayo will placed her hand on Tsugumi’s stomach, or when things get a bit playful, she will lightly place them on Tsugumi’s breasts. This time she’s getting a bit lost where she should place them. Looking at Sayo, Tsugumi giggles again and placed them on top of her stomach, “Acting as usual is okay, you know?”

Sayo blushes furiously and nods meekly. Tsugumi take Sayo’s arms and staring to play with them.

“Have you calmed down?”

Sayo stares at Tsugumi, Sayo indeed feels calmer than before. She still feels insecure, but at least it still bearable. Sayo silently sneers at herself for being this easy to handled by someone younger than her. But when she thinks it was Tsugumi, she feels that maybe being controlled by her for the rest of her life would be better than living a life without her. Lisa and Himari always pointing out this side of her, she admits that her feeling toward Tsugumi might be a bit on the obsessive sides, but Tsugumi knows that and fully embrace it. _I always get spoiled all these times, huh_. Sayo silently thought as she unconsciously tightened her hug on Tsugumi’s body.

After they get out from the bath and dry each other’s body, Sayo asked Tsugumi to lay on the bed while she picks a jar of water and glass to their bedroom. Tsugumi needs to drink a lot of water in case she gets a hangover the next day. After she helped Tsugumi drink her water and placed the glass on the desk, Sayo laid beside Tsugumi and faced her. After gazing at each other without saying anything, Sayo slowly whispered, “I’m sorry, Tsugumi-san”

Tsugumi shook her head, “That’s not the word I want to hear, Sayo-san. You know that, right?”

Sayo understands. What Tsugumi wanted to hear is a _confession_ , a revelation of Sayo’s feelings and thoughts. When Sayo agonizing over her decision, what Lisa said to her the day before resonates inside her head.

 _Tsugumi deserves to know_.

Sayo clench her fist and took a deep breath, she decides to tell Tsugumi everything like what she did with Lisa. She felt something on her shoulders that burdened her all this time is slowly gone the more she pours her thought into Tsugumi. Tsugumi didn’t say anything until the end, she just listened to Sayo with a kind smile on her face.

Sayo always loved it when Tsugumi’s figure fits perfectly in her arms. Her soft skin and warm temperature always calm her down. Tsugumi always smell like a fresh-brewed coffee, and sometimes like a sweet pastry. Maybe that was one of the reasons why Sayo always tempted to _eat her up_ whenever they embraced each other. But this time, she felt safe and at ease when Tsugumi is the one who had Sayo in her arms. Sayo nestled her body into Tsugumi’s small frame where her warmth could be directed to Sayo perfectly. The fingers that gently caress her hair feels nice and Sayo believe that she could fell asleep anytime now.

“To be honest I actually felt happy, knowing that you treasure me that much”

Tsugumi whispered slowly into Sayo’s ears. Looking at the flustered Sayo, Tsugumi smiled playfully and kiss Sayo’s top of head lightly.

“But I want Sayo-san to understand that you also done so much for me”

“Even then, I feel like you are the one who always yield in for my sake and I don’t want to make this relationship one-sided”

Tsugumi hums for a moment and nods, “When you put it like that, I can’t really deny it”.

Sayo chuckles and she remembers the event from back then. Looking at the dejected Sayo, Tsugumi tightens her hug, “But that’s okay”

Sayo wants to protest, but Tsugumi quickly continue her words before Sayo interjects, “We still have a plenty of time ahead, you just need to make up for me later, right?”

Hearing at the implication, Sayo felt that her heart beats faster. She buried her face on Tsugumi’s chest, “Are you really okay with someone like me?”

“Sayo-san, I thought looking down on myself is my bad habit”

“It also mine”

Sayo and Tsugumi looking at each other and start to laugh together. Sayo feels stupid to worrying about that alone until a while ago.

“It’s okay, Sayo-san. I don’t want anyone other than you”

Tsugumi rarely express her feelings in bare, usually she expressed it using small gestures. Sayo can’t help but flustered hearing the confession. It was until Sayo remembered something that triggered the anxiety inside her a few days ago. Sayo pull herself from Tsugumi’s embrace and swiftly kiss Tsugumi’s lips whole-heartedly. Sayo stole a quick glance toward the clock, she let out a breath of relief and then directing her gaze back towards Tsugumi.

“Happy birthday, Tsugumi-san”

Still surprised with Sayo’s sudden move, Tsugumi looks flabbergasted and laughs merrily, “Thank you, Sayo-san”

Sayo once again bring her lips down to catch on Tsugumi’s lips. It tastes sweeter than usual that Sayo helplessly sought that taste over and over. After a long kiss, Sayo pull away from Tsugumi again, letting the fresh air coming in.

“I was sure that you won’t congratulate me this year out of guilt, but I’m happy now that you did”

“You knew?”

Tsugumi giggles and put her arms lazily around Sayo’s neck. “Himari-chan told me”

Sayo clicked her tongue while cursing Himari inside her head. Tsugumi slowly sneaks her hand, now touching Sayo’s lips, “Since you haven’t prepared anything, may I ask you one thing?”

Sayo catch Tsugumi’s hand on her lips and kiss it tenderly, “Anything, I will give you anything you ask me”

Hearing the line that sounds like came out straight from her shoujo manga, Tsugumi giggles again and bring Sayo’s hand onto her lips, “I want to touch Sayo-san”

Sayo went speechless for a moment and then laughs nervously, “A-are you sure?”

The usual nature of their relationship is Sayo being the dominant one, so it’s not that often for Tsugumi to do the initiative. Tsugumi laughs playfully and plant a small kiss on Sayo’s nape, “I thought you will give me anything?”

Sayo is not used to this and she still unsure what to do. She decided to surrender and lay her back on the bed. Tsugumi laughs again when seeing how awkward Sayo acts and crawling on top of her, “Since this is kind of birthday present, you will let me do anything I want, right?”

Getting peppered by a small kiss on her face and neck, Sayo just relent on her fate and lightly put her hand around Tsugumi’s waist,

“Don’t be too hard on me, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> tl;dr Sayo:"Happy birthday Tsugumi-san your present this year is me♡"
> 
> 1) Is referring to this short 4-koma manga https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DS6PxWQVoAAkZF7?format=jpg&name=large
> 
> I must admit that I just want to see Tsugumi tops even though it's just for her birthday (I also prefer Sayo tops but I thought it would be cute seeing Sayo all gay and flustered getting topped by her adorable Tsugu)
> 
> The studying abroad thing is inspired by Kanemoto Hisako (Tsugumi's VA) that decided to took a break from the industry for around a year to study abroad.
> 
> The content is a bit hard to read but I'm happy if you care to give it a shot and bear with me until the end. Thank you for reading and have a good year, guys!


End file.
